The present disclosure is directed toward an apparatus for managing ducts, cables, wires, cords, and the like, and more particularly, to a stackable bracket for routing ducts, cables, wires, and/or cords and/or an assembly of stackable brackets for routing ducts, cables, wires, and/or cords.
There are many products available that assist in organizing, managing and routing wires. These products vary in form and composition. For example, “J” clips are conventionally used to retain cords, cables, and tubing. However, such “J” clips are fiddly, weak, and small. Further, “J” clips are difficult to install due to needing a hammer to insert a nail through the “J” clip and into the wall. Additionally, difficult installation is compounded by lack of space where the wall meets the ceiling, which is where such clips are normally installed.
Another simple cable organizer is the widely used nylon wire tie, having a head and a pawl that loops around the wires. A general-purpose nylon wire tie can group wires together and when used in conjunction with an adhesive backed mounting base, it can be used to anchor wires to a flat surface. However, a typical general-purpose nylon wire tie cannot be reused, because the head is self-locking and once the pawl is inserted into the head it is locked in and is cut off in order to remove the wire tie. A releasable cable tie has interlocking teeth along its pawl and is adjusted by depressing a tab connected to the head. The releasable cable tie can be reused, however, it is generally not compatible with an adhesive backed mounting base and thus cannot anchor wires to a flat surface.
Other commercially available cord clips used for organizing cables have an adhesive backed base and a retaining arm designed to hold cords. The use of a cord clip is advantageous over a releasable cable tie, in that the cord clip can attach cords to a flat surface in addition to organizing them. Additionally, cord clips that have thicker retaining arms are advantageous over general-purpose ties, as they partially cover the cords, thus allowing for slightly more stable positioning. However, cord clips are often very small and flimsy, and cannot hold large cords, cables, or tubing. Also, cord clips are difficult to handle, in that the rounded retaining arm of the clip is made of rigid plastic and has a small range of motion. This rigid structure can only be raised a rather limited amount and the cables inserted in the clip invariably are smaller in diameter than that of the clip. A cable that is slightly larger than the cord clip would have to be forced into the clip, likely resulting in damage to the cable or breaking of the cord clip.
For each of the foregoing reasons, it may be desirable to provide a stackable bracket that securely holds one or more ducts, cables, cords, wires, or tubing. It may further be desirable to provide an assembly of stackable brackets that holds ducts, cables, cords, wires, or tubing.